


a little light-heart dark fun

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Patton spends some time with his boyfriends in the Dark Sides' part of the Mindscape.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	a little light-heart dark fun

“Put me down!” squeals Patton.

Remus grins at Deceit before spinning quickly in a small circle causing Patton’s laughter to grow which draws fond smiles from his boyfriends. In fact, Deceit can’t help recording the scene though he’ll later deny being sentimental.

Stumbling slightly from dizziness, Remus switches Patton from a fireman’s hold to a princess hold and places a wet kiss onto Patton’s cheek when he removes his glasses for a second.

“Now, now…Remus, I do believe you haven’t been hogging our not-so dear Patton so it’s not my turn now,” comments Deceit with a teasing smirk on his face.

“Where do you want him?” replies Remus.

“Not on the couch where it would be uncomfortable,” answers Deceit.

Remus tosses Patton gently onto the couch as the rest of Deceit’s hands appear from under his cloak.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Patton’s eyes widen as he realizes what Deceit plans to do to him so he tries to scramble away from him but two of Deceit’s hands gently grab his upper arms to hold him in place.

“I’m not gonna get you, Patton…” says Deceit with a smirk on his face.

That’s all the warning Patton gets.

“HAHAHA!”

Patton rolls around the couch as best as he’s able while Deceit tickles him mercilessly.

“S-S-S-ST-ST-STOOOPPPP!”

Patton laughs harder when Deceit starts tickling his feet as well.

Sitting on the coffee table, Remus laughs at Patton but can’t help embracing the warm feeling growing in his chest. Then he notices Patton’s face is turning the same shade of blue as his polo.

“Alright Dee-Dee. I think that’s enough otherwise Pattycake’s gonna pass out on us.”

Deceit looks at his boyfriend then stops his barrage when he sees what Remus saw.

The moment Deceit stops, Patton falls back against the couch and pants heavily, trying to bring much needed oxygen into his lungs. Once he calms down, Patton makes grabby hands at his boyfriends who oblige by sitting on either side of him on the couch.

Patton places his head on Deceit’s shoulder and takes of his hands in his own as Remus moves to snuggle him from the right side of the couch, with his head on Patton’s shoulder and arm wrapped around his waist.

“This is most definitely not nice and I certainly couldn’t get used to doing it more often,” comments Deceit.

Patton kisses his cheek in response causing the human side of his face to flush.

Laughing at his boyfriends, Remus shifts closer to Patton and nuzzles his nose against his neck before letting out a soft sigh. For once, the energy usually buzzing through him, falls to a low hum. He feels his body relax then smiles when Patton kisses the top of his head.

“As much as I’d love to stay here, I gotta get back to the others soon. Otherwise, they’ll wonder where I’ve gotten off to,” says Patton with a sigh.

“Nope, you’re not goin’ anywhere. If my brother thinks otherwise, he’s got another thing coming. They had their chance and they wasted it,” comments Remus, clinging tightly to Patton, who laughs.

“I don’t wanna be anywhere else either.”

“Remus isn’t totally right, you know,” says Deceit firmly.

Patton blushes then tries to cover his face with his hands but doesn’t succeed as Deceit uses two of his hands to hold onto them before Remus attacks his face with kisses.

Clearly, the only way he’s leaving is if he’s summoned for a dilemma and Patton’s more than okay with that.


End file.
